


Do You Remember?

by alastairWright



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Christmas fic, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Secret Skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastairWright/pseuds/alastairWright
Summary: Yuuri always hoped to meet Victor again. He just never thought that he’d meet him at his own high school or that Victor wouldn’t recognize him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maixion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maixion/gifts).



> A gift fic for Maixion for the YOI Secret Skater 2019!! I hope you like this fic. It was fun having to cater this to someone else’s likes and dislikes. Hope everyone had a great holiday!!

_”I thought he was an exchange student?”_

_“Well it’s a new school year and he was here last year?”_

_“Do you think he came in the middle of a year?”_

_“Maybe, he’s pretty quiet. I dunno if he knows english that well.”_

_“He has to, to be an exchange student he can’t fail his classes.”_

Yuuri flushed overhearing two students whispering about him. He wasn’t an exchange student, he just didn’t know how to talk to people. Last year had been, _rough,_ and well someone had talked to him and Japanese came out instead of english. And after that it had been easier to just nod if people asked if he was here on exchange. 

Really he was here in Detroit because he lived with Minako now. His parents were gone, and so he came to America to live with his guardian. Really she was a friend of the family, but he had only met her a handful of times and before they had messaged each other with memes. Now they lived and worked together. It was different. 

Before he had skated and it was brilliant. He was a legend in his junior days, and had hoped to become more but then the fear crept in and then the accident. Now he just worked at the skating rink, helping Minako. She said it wasn’t necessary but he wanted to contribute and he knew she needed the help. It was good, but it was nothing like when he had been competitive. Teaching and maintenance work wasn’t like the thrill of competition. It didn’t compare to competing with _him/_

_He_ was his idol.

_He_ was his first crush.

_He_ was his ultimate competition. 

_He_ was his first loss. 

And _he_ was now a student here at school. 

But _he_ didn’t know who Yuuri was. 

_He_ was Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

So Yuuri was a mess. Victor was at his school but either he didn’t remember him or he didn’t want to acknowledge him. Either option hurt. And by now they had been in classes now for months. He didn’t think he was that forgettable but he also knew him when they were 14 and he was a junior champion. It was the only competition that they competed in that he won. But it was a fluke, according to Yuuri at least. Everyone else said he was the better competitor that day but he didn’t buy it. Victor was just too good. 

And so he let his fears get to him and he stopped skating. It was supposed to be a pause but he’d never went back to it. It was just too much to think about. But now Victor was here to “experience” normality. Yuuri would bet he was running from something. That sounded more like him. He didn’t like anything normal. He liked flashy costumes, and cameras in his face. He liked Yuuri and he wasn’t normal either. 

School was fine and he could get work done in the office of the rink so Minako could work. However when everyone left he got out his skates and practiced. There was a part of him that knew he would never be able to stop skating. He just didn’t wanna do it around others. Yuuri had been practicing a new routine just because. It happened every once in a while. Right now it was a Christmas song, which he regretted after a week but it was a good routine so he persisted. He just couldn’t get into the hype of Christmas now and the song reflected that perfectly.

* * *

Victor wasn’t focused, at least that’s what Yakov said. So he moved them across the globe and made him go to school for the first time in years. He hated it. He hated all of it. Except for _him._ There was this one student that just fascinated him. He was quiet, barely talked, but there was something about him that he couldn’t figure out. But there was something that held him back from ever trying to talk to this student. Yuuri. 

Victor hadn’t seen him in years but he had a hope that he’d come back to him. Maybe it was stupid, but he didn’t wanna give up ever. He was stubborn like that. So this quiet American boy would have to be forgotten. 

His practice had been rescheduled due to construction or an accident. He didn’t really remember Yakov’s text. He just knew it was inconvenient for him. He made it to the new rink early and was annoyed because he still had homework to do, but he didn’t have it with him. However the rink wasn’t empty. 

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go_

The boy skating was amazing. He was rhythmical and just unique. And he was wearing a jacket from Victor’s school. He quickly made his way down from the stands wanting to catch this boy, but by the time he made it he had left the rink. Damn. The boy moved like Yuuri. He wanted to shout and go ask the front desk who it had been but Yakov showed up and so he couldn’t. He resolved to come back later.

* * *

_1 Week Later_

Yuuri was at work when a frantic Victor runs up to the desk. It was close to closing and he was exhausted. Christmas break was around the corner and so was the winter formal. He had made the mistake of telling Phichit how he knew Victor and now that’s all he could hear. He should talk to him. He should take him to the formal. He should, he should. He loved his friend but he couldn’t handle it anymore. The had his own reasons for what he did. 

“So basically I heard the song and I remembered and you have to help me.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Yuuri had tuned out and he was confused. 

“I was here last week and there was a boy skating.” Did this mean Victor recognized him? “And you work here so you should know who he is?” 

“Oh.” He swallowed his disappointment. “What does that matter?” 

“I just, I haven’t seen anyone skate like they do in a long time. And I just need to find him. They remind me of someone.” 

“I see.” He liked, maybe even loved Victor but man he was really blind. At times it was endearing, right now not so much. 

“Can you help me or not?” 

“Sure. It was me. I was skating. It was a private practice.” He said arching a brow. “You should have waited for your time slot.” 

“You? You know how to skate.” 

“Yup.” 

“Wow. You remind me so much of my Yuuri. He was the best skater, my best friend but we fell out of contact.” 

“What would you give to talk to him again?” 

“Anything.” He sounded so honest. 

“Alright. Get a pair of glasses then.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“My name is Yuuri, I’m not an exchange student and I speak English just fine. I also won our junior championship even though I say it was a fluke.” Victor gaped at him. And in the next second he launched himself over the counter to stand next to him. The kiss that came was sweet and full of longing. 

“Why would you say that?” He felt his voice and then heard it since he was snug against his chest, cradled in his arms. 

“You saw right through me the first day of school. So I thought that meant you hated me, not that you couldn’t recognize me.” That had never crossed his mind. 

“Well I’m sorry, my Yuuri had a sweet round face and wore his hair in his face. He didn’t look like this!” He gestured with his eyes to a thinner Yuuri who wore his hair gelled back. “You thought I hated you?” 

“You should have won.” 

“I’m going to argue with you about that competition for the rest of my life aren’t I?” 

“Rest of your life huh?” The thought wasn’t a bad one, the voice saying it wouldn’t work was quiet for the first time in a while. 

“Yes, and just to be clear I think you need to go back to competition. But I’m sure I can get you a sponsor so don’t worry about that. And well it’s too late for this season but we can aim for next season!” 

“And who will coach me?” 

“Yakov! And me! Mostly me, not that you need it, you’ve kept up with your skating. So i think this will be a new start to us ya?” 

“How about we start with the winter formal victor and work our way up from there?” He got a soft smile from him. 

“I like that plan.” And well so did Yuuri.


End file.
